Ethereal
by Lady Delphox
Summary: When Malle, an Alolan girl in Johto, is dared to venture into the Ilex Forest alone, the last thing she expects is to find herself stuck underneath a certain electric type beast. One who, to Malle's great surprise, shows her interest that's not very PG. Pokephilia.
1. Captured

_"We dare you…" Jarvey Harow began with a smirk on her perfect face. The three other girls behind her, Reba, Helen, and Wren, had anticipating grins on their faces. "To go to the middle of Ilex Forest and take a picture of the shrine. Alone. Then, and only then, can you join our group."_

 _I smiled. These girls had approached me a few days after my moving here with the intention of judging my worthiness to join the populars of Goldenrod High. I felt special; they had chosen me, plain-jane Malle Grey, foreign outsider, to add to their group. I flipped my hair. "Too easy."_

Yeah, I hereby revoke my earlier words.

The massive- and I do mean massive- Beast on top of me lowers his head closer to my face, and I screw my eyes shut and my breath quickens with fear.

It had found me a few minutes after entering the forest. When I spotted it standing near the trees several feet away, I blinked several times in surprise. If I remembered correctly, this was Raikou, one of the three legendary beasts of Johto. I boldly- read: stupidly- tried to walk up to it and touch it, ignoring its sparks and growls of warning. The moment I was within arms reach, it lowered itself to the ground and pounced on me.

My confidence had evaporated the moment Raikou pinned me to the ground.

Now, I'm wondering what it will do to me.

"Please don't eat me," I begin with a very overused line. "I'm only sixteen. I just got to Johto! I was only trying to get to the middle of the forest. Please don't…"

Raikou cuts me off with another growl, as if it were saying 'shut up,' and starts to lower its head down the length of my body. I watch in a confused state as the beast sniffs my stomach, hips, between my legs…

My confusion gives way to horror. Ice cold washes over my body. I had heard stories, whispers between people, but I had never thought that…

That's when I begin to struggle, thrashing around in a pathetic attempt to launch the Pokémon off of me. Raikou snarls and places a paw on my stomach, applying pressure that prevents me from moving easily. Yet another growl rumbles in _his_ chest, the sound sending an odd shiver up my spine. He takes his other paw and uses the claws to slash through my shirt, lightly, as if he were trying his best not to hurt me.

Now that's an odd thought. Now that I think about it, he's been taking extraordinary care to keep me unharmed despite the fact that he's about to rape me. Maybe he likes his mates in top shape?

He watches in fascination that would be adorable as my breasts are freed from the bra that he sliced in half, the cups falling to the ground on either side of me. He lowers his face to my chest now, flicking his tongue out at them in an almost experimental fashion. I gasp loudly as his tongue touches a dark nipple, sending sparks of pleasure through me.

He watches my expression, observing, before leaning back down and running his appendage over my left breast, slow, deliberate. His tongue is rough, like sandpaper, and that quality is what makes the sparks of pleasure intensify into bolts.

"Wha-a…" I squeak as he attacks my breasts, gentle and viscous at the same time. Why is this feeling so good? Why am I _enjoying_ this? It's not long before I feel a strange wetness between my legs, the slick feeling sticking my thighs to the fabric of my jeans. As soon as that happens, he stops, and it hits me as he moves further down my body. He's making me more receptive. He can smell my… whatever this is, and he's planning on using it to his advantage.

He moves his paw to the area just above my crotch, pinning my hips down, and goes to rip my jean shorts off.

"W-wait!" I stutter. He stops, surprisingly, and glares at me as if to say, 'I thought we went over this?' I shake my head, making no attempt to get up.

"J-Just… Don't rip them. Let me do it, okay?" He tilts his head to the side, and I hold my breath. Finally, he steps back slightly, removing his paw and letting me sit up.

I briefly contemplate making a break for it, but one glance at the electric beast watching me like a sta raptor makes me reconsider. Shakily, I reach down to unbutton my shorts and slide them down my legs. I like to think I have a pretty good body, with wide hips, thick thighs, long shapely legs, and an Alola tan that has yet to fade. But now, I wonder if a good body is anything to brag about.

Once they're completely off, Raikou pushes me onto my back again. He hooks his sabre-like teeth into the top of my panties and, with one effortless tug, they're in shreds next to me. I clench my eyes shut, preparing for him to just dive in, but then he does something completely unexpected.

When I feel his sandpaper tongue directly on my 'special place,' my eyes fly open and I jump out of my skin. He holds me down firmly with on paw, using the other to hold one of my legs to the side, keeping me spread for him.

He leisurely, lazily almost, runs his tongue from bottom to top of my slit, causing more of those strange juices to leak from there. The pleasure I felt before is nothing compared to now. I writhe around, moaning and whimpering. Then he pushed half of his tongue inside.

I scream shortly in shock, pain running predominantly through my emotions. He held still, waiting for me to calm down, before slowly wiggling his tongue- which is huge, by the way- around my insides. Though the pain is still there, I am slowly starting to be overwhelmed with sparks of pleasure. He growls, and the vibrations are intensely satisfying. As his tongue rubs sensually against my inner walls, I feel a strange pressure building in my lower stomach. He seemed to sense this change, vigorously intensifying his ministrations until the pleasure became too much. The build up explodes outwards, and I barely feel the rush of juices bursting out from between my legs as stars literally flash before my eyes.

On top of that I feel actual sparks of electricity, as if conducted by my juices, travel throughout my body, strengthening this odd explosion of pure pleasure. I fall limp, and Raikou removes his paw from my stomach. I feel so weak, I can't even consider escape at this point.

He moves to my side, lowering his head and nudging me lightly. I get his message and roll- with some difficulty- onto my stomach. I look over, and it's at that moment that I take notice of his painful looking erection, long and dangerous looking with a bead of white stuff on the end. Oddly enough, I don't feel as much fear as I should. Instead, I feel rather excited. I begrudgingly admit to myself that I don't even consider this rape anymore. I want this Pokémon, this beast, to take my virginity, to teach me everything sexual, to fill me with his seed.

To claim me.

Briefly, I wonder if it's the intense hormones that have taken over my body that's made me change my mind so easily, but at this point I can't bring myself to care.

With little prompting, I lift my ass into the air, keeping my chest on the ground. His responding growl is pleased, pleased at my complete compliance and submission.

Because I'm so much smaller than him on all fours- he's about five inches taller than my height standing up- he doesn't need to jump up on my back. His chest presses tightly against my back, and he grips my hips with his paws to pull me back against him. His head rests just above mine as he pumps his hip forward, his tip jabbing me on the ass and thighs. Finally, he hits the mark.

Without much warning, he thrusts sharply, only fitting in less than half before he tears my barrier. I lower my head and scream into the grass, muscles tensing as he forces more of his penis into me. And yet, I feel no regret for letting this happen.

He growls in pleasure, stilling for a moment to let me adjust to his size. Something in me tells me that he won't be doing that in the future, so I take the chance to calm down and relax gratefully.

As soon as I relax my vaginal muscles he quickly shoves the rest of his cock inside. He doesn't fit it all, hilting me at about ¾'s of his length, but it seems to be enough for him as he viciously attacks my insides with his cock.

He growls, barks, and even sends off small thunder waves into my body as he pistons his hips back and forth. I scream and moan loudly, probably scaring off all the bird Pokémon in the area. Something about the way his weight feels on top of me is making me crazy.

I don't even care that my screams may alert somebody of what's going on. I don't even think I'd care if an entire search party showed up and watched me being rutted by a Legendary Pokémon.

"Fuck, Raikou! Tear me apart! Make me submit!" I scream, not feeling even slightly embarrassed at the words coming out of my mouth. "Make me your mate! Fuck me senseless!"

Raikou seems to like my dirty talk, using his paws to push my upper half even further into the ground and beginning to literally fuck me into the ground. As his shaft slides back and forth against my walls, consistent and relentless, I have the momentary thought that this experience will definitely ruin me for any human males.

Then came the build up pressure again. This time, The Explosion was much more satisfying as I spasmed around Raikou's cock, the electric type continuing his powerful thrusting all the way through my end. I slump to the ground, utterly spent, but he keeps going for about another minute before finally stilling and shooting something warm and sticky deep inside me. I feel warm, tired, even safe, as he gently rests his weight on top of me.

Then he pulls out and goes to get off me. My hand shoots out to grab his forepaw, causing him to freeze in place.

"Stay," I mumble, my eyes drifting shut and my grip slackening. Thankfully, he reverts back to his first stage, now laying on my back. I revel in his warmth as I slowly surrender to sleep.

 **3rdPOV**

Raikou knew the moment the female under him fell asleep, just as he knew the moment she entered the forest.

She was a young one. In human years, maybe nineteen was his first guess. Imagine his surprise when she said she was 'only sixteen.' Raikou had almost snorted at that.

He didn't really give a damn about age. Age was just the number of years one has been alive, Suicune has always said. He was a bit too old to worry about that. As long as the female was mature in both mind and body, he would be interested.

So, he went for her anyway. Suicune did always say he was a rule breaker. He was honestly surprised when the female gave in. He was also grateful. While he enjoyed a little fire, he also had limited patience when he was horny.

Now, to decide if she was to the tastes of his brothers as well.

Raikou observed her beforehand, noting her long legs that took up the majority of her 5'10 height, her long dark cerulean hair that had previously been braided neatly but was now filled with sticks and mud, her exotic tan skin, her perky breasts. It was when he looked into her eyes, dark silver like granite, that he was convinced.

She would be his. Theirs. Whatever.

When he had first sunken into her wonderful pussy… he was at a complete loss for words. He felt even happier then than when she had willingly rolled onto all fours for him.

She was different compared to female Pokémon, that was for sure. Usually, they required little to no preparation. If they were receptive to the males advances, then they would present themselves and then the male would take the offering. Simple as that.

But humans… they needed to be courted, 'wooed' as they called it. Raikou had simply decided to say 'fuck that' and skip to the main course. He wasn't Suicune, for Arceus' sake. He didn't have the endless patience of a water type Pokémon.

And then of course, there was the dirty talk. Raikou liked that. He really liked that.

Overall, he liked the way his future looked- as long as his brothers agreed. It's not like the female had to be a Pokémon. Raikou prided himself on finding that loophole.

Standing up carefully, the legendary beast lowered himself to the ground beside his chosen female. His eyes glowed light blue (A trick he and Suicune mastered together (Entei was being a grouch and refused to learn it)), the girl being surrounded by the same color, and her naked body floated up off the ground and was placed securely onto his back.

He took a moment to relish in the feel of her bare skin against his fur before he turned and bolted into the trees, slower than normal thanks to the precious cargo on his back.

 **MallePOV**

I moan slightly and roll over, noting the uncomfortableness of my bed.

Wait. My bed?

My eyes fly open and I sit up, the fast movement causing my head to spin. I find myself face to face with none other than Raikou.

Then all my memories come flooding back, and I'm made painfully aware of the harsh throbbing between my legs.

"Where-where are we…?" I question, trying to ignore the burning blush on my face as Raikou eyes my naked body unabashedly. I look around, noticing that we're in a square shaped room with a large rock in each corner. There is a ladder in front of me, and I don't even think about making a break for it. There's a wooden ceiling, more like half of a ceiling. There's an entire hole burned into the middle, revealing that we're in a tower of sorts.

Slowly, I stand, and Raikou steps back. He watches as my legs give out promptly after, and I decide to just sit in one spot, my eyes taking everything in and examining every crack. He simply stands back and observes me, not worried about me escaping. I suppose he shouldn't have any worries. Even if I _were_ able to walk right now, there would be no way I would be able to get away with him _right there._

Finally, I get tired of moving around and turn to find Raikou in my face. Jumping slightly, I notice the hungry look in his eyes and immediately shake my head.

"No, I'm way too sore right now." Surprisingly, he nods in understanding and backs off.

Suddenly, a blue shape blurs into the room from the hole in the ceiling.


	2. Reflection

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed. It really gets me in the writing mood. And Almus Rayne, you're nearly spot on with your predictions. Either that or my foreshadowing skills are on point, lol.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot.

MallePOV

I gape in shock as the most beautiful creature I have ever seen stops in front of Raikou.

It's tall, taller than Raikou. I would guess around 6'7. It stands on long, graceful light blue legs with white spots. A dark purple cloud, not unlike Raikou, flows down its back and I have the strongest urge to just run my hands through the silky looking strands.

The majestic beast, Suicune as my dumbfounded brain finally recognizes, set it's maroon eyes on me before swiftly turning to Raikou.

" _Suicune? Sui-uu…"_ it growls at Raikou. Raikou does a little shrug, sitting back on his haunches beside me. When Suicune looks from me to Raikou to the hole in the ceiling, Raikou growls.

Suicune huffed. " _Suiii? Suicune!"_ It seemed irritated at something, but finally looked me in the eyes. It starts to slowly circle me, cautiously sniffing around my naked body. I tilt my head, confused. It's as if its… nervous?

Raikou growls, and Suicune shoots him a sharp look. Then, with an apologetic glance at me, it sits down on my other side, staring at the side of my face.

"Are you male… or female?" I question hesitantly. Raikou does a little chortling laugh thing, and Suicune snaps it's teeth at the electric type. I tense as it turns to me, praying that it's not offended.

" _Sui_." It nods once, trying to catch my eyes, which I avert to the side.

"Male?" I reaffirm.

" _Sui_ ," he says with a nod of confirmation. I nearly facepalm. Of course he is…

I look to Raikou uneasily. He sticks his tongue out at me, barks something incoherent to Suicune, licks the side of my face, and bounds off down a dark corridor.

Leaving me alone with his brother.

Slightly miffed, I turn to Suicune, who is now lying down a foot away from me and is watching me intently.

I purse my lips awkwardly. "So, uh… Did you, like, know about…?"

Suicune slowly shakes his head and narrows his eyes. He seems to be focusing on my face intently, and it's starting to creep me out.

"Do I have something on my face?" I blurt. Suicune looks surprised, but amused.

 **'Nothing but pure beauty,'** a voice states in my head, as if it were fact. I jump in surprise. The voice is smooth, deep, like dark chocolate, and undeniably male.

"Was that…" I query, ignoring the cheesy line altogether.

' **Me? Quite.'** He's amused again, with his maroon eyes focused on mine.

"How?" I start with a basic question, yet Suicune takes a moment to answer.

' **Eye contact is key,'** he says first. **'It's hard enough with eye contact, though. You certainly don't make it easy.'**

With a slight flush, I remember a few minutes earlier, when Suicune had been trying to make eye contact with me.

I try to continue the conversation. "Can Raikou do it?"

Suicune snorts at that question, as if the idea were preposterous. **'That idiot couldn't figure out how to hit the wide side of a barn with an Aura Sphere, never mind learn telepathy.'**

Damn.

Shots fired.

Well, I might as well get some answers. Taking a deep breath, I keep my eyes on his and ask, "Well, maybe you can tell me something. Suicune, why am I here?" There, I said it.

Suicune closes his eyes, and I feel his presence leave my mind momentarily before he opens them again. **'Are you sure that you'd like to know just yet? This whole situation might be kinda disturbing to a human…'**

Finding his concern cute, I shake my head. "I just want an explanation," I state. "Please?"

Suicune sighs. **'Very well. As you know, Raikou, my other brother Entei, and I are known as the Legendary Beasts. What you probably don't know, however, is that even legends get lonely.'**

I listen to the beginning of his story with rapt attention. Not sure how I feel about the direction this is going, I keep silent and let him keep talking.

' **So we made a pact; if we ever found a female we all liked, then we would have her. Simple as that. Though… a human is a new thing for us. I certainly didn't expect Raikou to come zipping in with a teenage girl on his back.'** His eyes seemed to smile at me then. ' **Though I can see why. Looks like my idiot brother is good for something after all.'**

I blush slightly, feeling naked as Suicune gaze burns into my face. Oh wait, you are naked…

"Does this…" I hesitantly motion to my nakedness. "Bother you? At all?"

' **It does have a startling affect on my anatomy,'** Suicune admits. **'But enough about me. How are you feeling right now? How does this whole thing sound to you?'**

"I'm… sore, but fine. And as for the whole 'pact' thing…" I begin. "As you can see, I'm human. Nothing more, nothing less. I was raised with people constantly telling me poképhilia is wrong, and that I should never condone people who do it, let alone do it myself. But…"

Suicune stays silent, respectfully giving me time to collect my bearings. I feel a brief surge of gratefulness. "But. You clearly are far from being a dumb animal that can't tell the difference between what you want and what you don't want. With that said, I don't think I mind the pokephilia aspect. What I do mind is my mortality. I'm going to die at some point, Suicune. There's no avoiding it."

The water type beast crawls forward, nudging my head lightly with his nose. He looks me in the eye and says, ' **We have a plan for that, if you're down for it.'**

I can't help it; a smile stretches across my face and I lock my arms around Suicune neck, starting to run my fingers through his purple locks. "I think I am 'down for it,'" I murmur in reply.

Suicune leans into my touch. **'We're not sure how Entei will take it, so be careful when you're around him. He's not a fan of sharing mates or anything he views as his, really.'**

"Then why did he agree to the pact?"

' **I think he thought he could get his own mate, or maybe he figured that we would never find one for all three of us."**

Breaking eye contact to push my face into his silky fur, I breath out a sigh. "Sharing is caring…"

" _Cune_ ," Suicune says in a tone of agreement. I involuntarily glance down at his lower half, and bite my lip. My eyes lock onto his throbbing erection, and it makes me hyper-aware of my lack of cover.

Before I can act on my new found instincts, Raikou strolls back into the room through the dark hall he had left from.

I abruptly detach myself from Suicune before I can start humping his leg (how ironic is that?) and wave shyly to Raikou, who just snorts and nudges my head so hard I fall halfway onto my back.

" _Suicune_ ," I hear a Suicune sigh as Raikou licks around my chest.

Does this dude ever stop? I wonder to myself, grabbing the top of Raikous head to stop his movements.

"As much as I'd like to have another round, we do have company," I explain as I try to push Raikou back. The electric type huffs and sits, allowing me to rise back up. Suicune snickers at his brother's misfortune.

"So, uh…" I trail off. "Can I have some clothes or something?"

Raikou growls something and Suicune whacks him over the head with one of his ribbon-tails. Suicune locks eyes with me.

' **I can arrange for that. I mean, clearly I can't walk into a store and buy you some clothes, but I do know someone who could,'** he says.

Raikou growls another thing, and this time Suicune just ignores him.

"Awesome." I cross my arms, not wanting to ask for something else, but having no choice. "D'you think I can take some sort of shower? I'm filthy…"

' **Of course,'** Suicune says. He turns to Raikou, barks out something that sounds like an order, and motions for me to follow him.

I rub Raikous neck on the way out, and he nips at my backsidein response. I jump and speed up to catch up to Suicune.

He leads me down the dark corridor Raikou had went through, passing several burnt up rooms that are blocked by debris. Eventually we reach a rickety wooden door at the end of the hall, one Suicune just nudges open.

The door leads to a heavily wooded area outside. The trees are so dense that they cover almost the entire sky, only bits of blue peaking out through the jade leaves.

Suicune wraps a ribbon-like tail loosely around my waist and begins to gently guide me through the forest, which is darker than I thought, but still gorgeous. With bright orange, red, and gold leaves completely covering the earthy ground and the faint chirps of bird Pokémon in the background, one would think this place to be a magic forest or something like that.

He leads me through a complicated looking trail, full of forks and paths that go deeper into the woods. He takes me along a path that goes straight through some dense trees and suddenly we're face to surface with a huge lake.

The lake is slightly muddled, and Suicune lets out an outraged noise from the back of his throat.

Stepping forward, he places a single paw on the water surface. The ripples that come from his paw seem to be turning the lake a perfectly clear, sparkling crystal color. Now I'm able to see the schools of fish Pokémon, from horsea to wishiwashi to goldeen and seaking, swimming beneath the surface.

"Cooool," I breathe. "You're so cool," I say to Suicune. He just comes to sit next to me and motions to the water.

I move forward and stick a toe in the water experimentally. I squeal embarrassingly and jump back.

"That water is freezing," I tell Suicune, who nods and goes to stand at the edge of the water again. This time, he opens his mouth, a steaming spray of water bursting from his mouth into the water. I recognize the move as Scald, the hottest water type move, aside from Steam Eruption.

I test the water again. It's steamy warm, the burning quality of Scald being neutralized by the already icy water. "Cool," I repeat.

Suicune licks the side of my cheek, turning towards the woods again.

"Aww, you're going?" I whine, reaching out an arm but not moving form the water otherwise.

Suicune locks eyes with me. **'I have things to oversee, my dear. I will return in exactly thirty minutes, so make sure you do not leave this area.'**

"Fine." I mock pouted. He seems to smile briefly before turning and bounding off into the forest.

Now alone, I stare down into the clear water.

Shit.

The direness of my situation seems to hit me like a load of bricks.

Shiiiitt.

I just agreed to being the shared mate of three Pokémon. My mother would disown me in a heartbeat.

I run a wet hand through my hair, tugging at the braid until it comes undone. The dark cerulean waves, now wet, stick to my lower back. I lean forward and start rubbing the dirt from my skin.

Suicune sure trusts me, that's for sure. Either that or he seriously overestimates my modesty level.

Raikou… I wonder if I'm ever going to get the chance to actually talk to him. You know, get to know my deflowerer on a more personal level.

Ah, fuck. The sex. I almost forgot.

Obviously, I would be expected to engage in sexual intercourse with all three, this mysterious Entei included. I can't quite believe it. I was only introduced to this… yesterday? This morning? And now I'm looking at a possible eternity of actually… taking these beasts. Though, Suicune seems to be able to resist his temptations. My mind flashes back to earlier, when I saw his erection. He didn't try to do anything about it.

But still... All three of them.

Shiiit.


	3. Information

3rd POV

Suicune didn't know whether to thank his brother or drown him.

Granted, they'd all agreed to sharing the same mate if it ever came to that (Well, Entei hadn't necessarily agreed, so to speak. It was two against one, so the fire dog had been forced to back down on the matter), but Raikou had chosen without consulting any of his brothers first. It was rude.

"You say that like you don't like my choice."

That was beside the point. "Beside the point, Rai."

Beneath his black and yellow striped coat, Raikou's solid shoulders rolled. A shrug. "I like her."

Suicune fought back a slight smile. It was unfair that his brother knew him so well to the point of being able to spontaneously decide who his lifelong mate would be. So unfair.

"And don't pretend that you don't, just for the sake of scolding me, Brother," Raikou continued. He balanced easily as he walked across the thick steel railing of the fence beside them. "Let's not forget I'm well over a hundred years old. I know what I'm doing, bro."

"Get down from there," Suicune hissed. Then, a pause. "I don't forget. But then you go using human terms like 'bro,' and that's when I question your mentality."

"Whatever." Raikou slid off the railing. "Nobody's around here to see me."

"Always be cautious-"

"-even when it looks like the coast is clear," Raikou finished Suicune's quote. "You're boring."

"And you're irresponsible," Suicune fired back. "Did you consider what Entei will say?"

"Why are you even worried about that old downer?" Raikou whined. "You know what he said. His exact words, 'you two freaks can share a mate if you'd like. The one in your heads, of course.' He was practically asking for it."

Suicune rolled his eyes. Entei hadn't thought that their 'pact' would ever come to play. Boy would he be surprised.

"Fine," the water beast sighed. "I'll leave it alone. But don't come running to me to put the flames out when Entei catches you." 'I'll probably be too busy with my new mate.' He didn't add that part, though.

"Cool. Where the hell is that friend of yours, again?"

"You mean Dais." Suicune was feeling irritated at his brothers lack of care for the names of others.

Raikou wasn't picking up on his brothers irritation. "Yeah, yeah. The crazy one."

Suicune felt a headache coming on. "We ran all the way to Kanto and you don't even know where you're trying to get to?"

"I don't need to." Raikou's voice was as careless as his shrug. "You know, don't you?"

Suicune definitely felt the headache that came on.

 _ **MallePOV**_

As it turns out, the Pokémon inhabiting the lake are actually quite nice.

When the first horsea had broke off from its little group to come and sniff inquisitively at my legs, of course I was a little nervous. But then it bumped me with its snout, and I couldn't help but reach under the water to pet it. The other Pokémon heard its noises of pleasure and came to investigate.

One thing led to another, and now I'm stuck in the middle of a water fight. The scores are actually quite even, with seven to my side and eight to the other. The little horsea- who I've learned is a male- is on my side, sniping members of the opposite team with precision and accuracy that's surprising for such a small Pokémon. Looking closer, I can see that his projectiles are actually small balls of compact ink.

A large wave of water floats over my head, and I barely have enough time to throw my arms over my face before it crashes down on me. The force sends me falling backwards into the water.

A voice laughs in my head. ' _Another one for the blue team, it seems.'_

I resurface, panting, and then pout. "No fair. You're just the referee."

The lakes resident psychic, a slowbro named Dorian, laughed at me again. ' _That doesn't mean that I can't get involved.'_

The mayhem around me stops, the Pokémon involved in the water fight having tired out. I slide back into the water so I'm floating on my back, the sun shining down on the front of my body, warming me up. I had almost forgotten that I was naked.

The horsea, who had been watching me intently, mimics my actions so he is floating on his back beside me.

Dorian makes a noise of intrigue.

I blink, closing my eyes completely as I slide under the gentle waves. When I re-emerge, I give Dorian an inquisitive look.

' _It's just strange, is all,'_ the slowbro began. ' _How Sir Suicune brought a human to the lake.'_

And, with those words, my whole situation comes crashing back. I cover my face with my wet hands and groan. "My mom's going to kill me."

Dorian, silent for a moment, speaks up again. ' _I think I know what's going on.'_

"Do tell," I grumble, half submerging myself in water. The horsea drifts around my shoulders.

' _You must be here because of Sir Raikou, first,'_ Dorian starts with a slight laugh. ' _As a result of his and his brothers' strange pact.'_

"Pact," I muse, shitting so I'm kneeling on the shallow lake sand. "Can you tell me more about that?"

' _Certainly. Ages ago, Lord Ho-Oh- you know who that is, correct?'_

I nod.

' _Well, Sir Raikou was lonely, to put it shortly. So was Sir Suicune, he was just less vocal about it.'_

"And Entei?" I interrupt, curious. "What about him?"

Dorian just shrugs. ' _Even I'm not sure about what goes through his head, and I'm psychic. Anyway, Sir Raikou somehow managed to get Sir Suicune to file a complaint with their master, Lord Ho-Oh.'_

"What is this, a democracy?" I quote my mother with a brief snicker. Dorian gives me a long, unimpressed look. I shut up.

' _Their collective complaint was that they were feeling lonely, and not in the friendship sense. They wanted a companion- one to love, to cherish, to protect.'_

'And to fuck,' I add mentally.

' _They couldn't find one on their own, simply because if they did, then he or she wouldn't last long. Humans and normal Pokémon don't live forever like legendaries, you see. Lord Ho-Oh felt bad for his children. So, using the majority rules excuse, he made a deal with all three of them. If they were able to find one mate to share, then Lord Ho-Oh would grant their chosen mate eternal life as long as the three beasts were alive.'_

Eyes wide, I mouth 'holy shit' to no one in particular.

Dorian gives me a wry smile. ' _Holy shit indeed, Miss…'_ his eyes seem to glow briefly. ' _Grey.'_

He continues his story before I can call out his mind reading.

' _There was a catch, however. Even though a mate could be chosen by just two of the three brothers, all three beasts have to be in full acceptance of the chosen mate for Lord Ho-Oh to fulfill his end of the deal.'_

"How does one show full acceptance?" I inquire nervously.

At this point, Dorian's facial fur seems to grow a tad bit darker. ' _Well…'_ he looked away awkwardly. ' _Acceptance is shown by the act of… copulation between the chosen mate and the legendary beast.'_

My mind goes blank. "Well then, I guess Raikou sure 'accepts' me."

Dorian huffs. ' _No need to share such information, Miss Grey."_

I smile lopsidedly. "Sorry, Dor."

Horsea squeals, suddenly, and I jump nearly out of the water. Dorian begins to cackle like a madman, further confusing me. "What?"

' _Oh, nothing, Miss Grey,'_ Dorian said through laughter. ' _It's just that the young one here said something quite amusing.'_

I look down at the small horsea, and he just gives me a doe eyed look.

"And what would that be?"

' _He said that if you asked nicely, some of the local rapidash can give you riding lessons for free- for practice's sake, of course.'_

"I thought you were innocent."


End file.
